Home is where the heart is
by MLaw
Summary: An Alexander Waverly-centric backstory. Inspired by the David Bowie song "Wild is the Wind."
Finally, he was home. Mission after mission had worn him down but when he thought of so many who wouldn't be coming back, his weariness seemed trivial.

Filing all his reports at headquarters; he was at last permitted to leave. He was anxious to get his flat, his refuge from the outside world. That was needed now in order to wind down, and become himself again.

He walked along the sidewalks, but found so much had changed. Nothing was the same as when he'd left. Had he been gone that long?

Passing what was left of the Eaglet Public house on the corner of Seven Sisters Road; he was shocked to see the destruction there. He saw the remnants of beer casks scattered about of the boarded up remains of his favorite pub in north London; it had been destroyed after a bomb had dropped from the sky on top of it.

He wandered further about the city, finding a branch of London and South Western Bank on the corner of Aldgate High Street in complete ruin.

Though he'd seen enough of this across the channel, the thought of such ruination being here broke his heart. The comfort and safety that was home would never be the same now.

He finally made his way to his flat and once inside, he tossed his duffle bag on his bed and sighed as a little cloud of dust rose into the air.

There were some cracks in the walls, most likely from the concussion of the explosions that had devastate nearby neighborhoods. It had been months since he'd been here, but it seemed longer than that. Everything was in dire need of a good scrub and dusting but that could wait.

No, the outside called to him. He wanted go out and breathe fresh air, peaceful air and not worry about being followed or someone shooting at him. That alone gave him small bit of comfort.

Then again there were other ways he could be killed. He tried not to think of that as he looked out the window to the sky.

Leaving the cleaning to later; he took a light coat and umbrella with him, just in case it rained, as it so often did. There was a fair wind blowing but that didn't matter.

A nearby park was his destination and he was going there no matter what the weather. He wanted to see living things, greenery; signs of Spring.

Sitting down on a bench; he simply relaxed and watched some children playing hopscotch nearby. That was pure joy, that and seeing the nannies and mothers stroll past with wee babies in the prams.

The green leaves on the trees rustled in the wind. The snowdrops, crocuses turned their faces to the sun while the yellow daffodils waved to and fro in the nearby flower gardens.

Everything was returning to life...well, sadly not everything and everyone. It was as if life was fighting its way back to be normal again, though he knew it really wasn't, but it was nice to dream.

A golden haired young woman appeared, wearing a blue dress accented by a crisp white collar as well as white cuffs. Over the dress she wore a white apron that bore a red cross on the front of it. Her white head veil suddenly blew wildly in the wind, and a wisp of her hair broke free of its confines.

She stood beside the bench for a moment as if waiting for something, looking at him with her warm hazel eyes.

"Beg pardon, is this seat taken?" She finally asked.

He found her voice entrancing with just those few words, and dwelling on it, he neglected to answer her query. There seemed to be music in the air as she spoke...

 _ **I hear the sound of mandolins**_

"Excuse me sir, but may I join you on the bench?" She repeated her question to the handsome young man.

"Oh, I'm sorry by all means Miss, please? It's a most glorious day isn't it?"

"Yes, it most certainly is," she gently laughed, looking at his umbrella and coat. "Expecting bad weather were you on a day like today?"

"Oh," he blushed."Never hurts to be prepared, wot? May I introduce myself. Alexander Waverly at your service." He tipped his hat.

"How do you do, my name is Estelle Griffin." She gave him a little curtsey before seating herself.

"I see you're a nurse. A most important position to fill here in London."

"Oh I'm not really a nurse, but I work in hospital and do my part for the war effort. I'm afraid it's more of learning on the job experience for me than anything else, but I am a fast learner."

"Well done my dear."

"And you...Alexander, if I may call you that? Are you on leave from the army?"

"Umm, yes. I was wounded in France and sent home." He had to lie to her, as being with SIS-Section D, it would not be good to tell her he was involved with military intelligence...a spy as it were. Nor would Whitehall be appreciative of him breaking his cover either.

He and the young lady chatted away, getting on quite well. When Estelle suddenly looked at the blue enamel watch pin on her lapel; she jumped up with a start.

"Oh goodness gracious, I'm late for hospital. Alexander it was lovely to meet you."

She offered her hand, and Waverly took it.

 _ **Love me, love me, love me, say you do**_

 _ **Let me fly away with you**_

"And lovely to meet you as well." He hesitated." Might I see you again? I truly enjoyed your company. Perhaps you would take afternoon tea with me on Friday, if you're free and are of a mind to do so?" He was completely besotted with her and that was very much unlike him. There was something about her, she was free spirited and different.

 _ **For my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind**_

 _ **Wild is the wind**_

"Oh," she hesitated.

Apparently that was not the case with her.

"I apologize Miss Griffin, I was being presumptuous." He stood, again doffing his hat to her.

"Oh no, no. It's fine. I was just trying to recall if I was free. There's a lovely tea room not far from here that serves wonderful teas and the most delicious biscuits and little cakes. They've even managed to have jam and real butter for the scones, oh and clotted cream. So Friday would be…"

"Jolly good," Alexander smiled. "I know the place and look forward to seeing you there."

The met for tea that Friday afternoon, and got together as often as they could. Little by little, they knew there was something special growing between them.

To Alexander, meeting Estelle was a gift, she was his darling girl. Her becoming a part of his life strengthened his resolve to survive his missions when they came his way.

Finally the day came when the war was over. Germany and the Allied Nations had signed the Treaty of Versailles, formally ending the war.

Estelle and Alexander sat on the park bench where they first met. Though unseemly, they embraced in public at the great news.

Alexander had finally told her of his life, his true life when they were apart. He had a duty, and obligation to carry on and it was one he could not abandon. Yes the war was over, but he knew evil still existed in the world. Yet something had to be done about it...

He feared he'd lose her because of it.

Estelle touched her hand to his handsome face, looking him in the eye and told him she'd be with him through thick and thin.

 _ **Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness**_

He knelt in front of her that day in the park as she sat on the bench. Taking her hand in his; he proposed to her.

 _ **Let the wind blow through your heart**_

 _ **For wild is the wind, wild is the wind**_

"I can only offer you my love and devotion dear girl, but would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

You're spring to me, all things to me.

Don't you know, you're life itself!

He held out a small filigree Art Deco ring with a square sapphire in the center, accented with tiny single cut diamonds.

"It's not much to look at but it was selected with great care and affection...if you'll have me my darling?"

He knelt there waiting, and waited, but Estelle said nothing.

It was an awkward moment for him, and he wasn't sure how he could have misread things.

"I'm sorry dearest. By your silence I will assume you are not ready for a life with a husband who is a spy." He went to put the ring back in his pocket.

"What are you doing Alexander?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm waiting." This time she smiled at him.

"For what?"

"Tsk, for you to put the ring on my finger you silly goose."

"Oh...OH?" He slipped it on her ring finger and it fit perfectly.

They kissed, not caring if the entire world were looking on.

This was their moment, and with that kiss their life began…

 _ **You're spring to me, all things to me**_

 _ **Don't you know, you're life itself!**_

 _ **Like the leaf clings to the tree,**_

 _ **Oh, my darling, cling to me**_

 _ **Oh, my darling, cling to me.**_


End file.
